pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ricardo Lopez
Ricardo Lopez ist ein junger Vampir des Clans Brujah und führt sein Dasein in Atlanta, Georgia, stammt aber gebürtig aus Mexico City. Er ist einer der Protagonisten der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta". Er ist der einzige Sohn von Luis Lopez und seiner Frau Maria und entstammt einer (inzwischen eingebürgerten) Einwandererfamilie. Er war zu Lebzeiten zunächst Mitglied der Polizei von Augusta, Georgia, bis Er aufgrund seiner entscheidenden Rolle bei der Flucht eines Freundes von sich, nach Atlanta strafversetzt wurde. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hat Ricardo keinen Kontakt mehr zum Rest seiner Familie, die Ihn bis heute für eine Schande halten. Nachdem Ricardo seinen Dienst bei der Polizei quittiert hatte, gründete Er zusammen mit einem befreundeten Polizisten, Lester Clark, ein privates Sicherheitsunternehmen namentlich "Clark & Lopez Security". Neben Aufträgen als Leibwächter verdingte sich Ricardo auch als Sicherheitsfachmann und -Experte in Hochsicherheitsgefängnissen, um deren Sicherheit zu prüfen und zur Verbesserung beizutragen. Sein geschäftlicher Erfolg erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von Victoria Morgan, die Ihn zu einem Kainiten machte, um Ihren eigenen Status und Reputation in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft, über seinen Erfolg, zu verbessern. Nach seiner Verwandlung konnte Ricardo seine Arbeit jedoch nicht mehr ausüben und wurde immer mehr zu einem rastlos Getriebenen ohne wirkliches Ziel. Da Er überdies von seiner Erzeugerin nur unzulänglich unterwiesen wurde, führte sein Weg bald in eine Abwärtsspirale, aus der Er sich lange Zeit nicht befreien konnte. In der Ersten Staffel sind sechs Jahre seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Kainiten vergangen und Ricardo ist ein getriebener Mann in Atlanta, der versucht, sich ein neues Dasein aufzubauen, sich jedoch enorm schwer damit tut, sich in die nächtliche Gesellschaft einzufügen. Er hat sich inzwischen zum Ziel gesetzt, Mitglied der Geißel zu werden, da Er deren Tun unter den Kainiten am ehesten mit seiner früheren Arbeit gleichsetzt. Nachdem Er mitgeholfen hat, die Maskerade in der Stadt zu schützen, wird Er zu einer wichtigen Soiree eingeladen, was eine erste Möglichkeit für Ihn darstellt, innerhalb der Camarilla der Stadt aufzusteigen und von sich reden zu machen. Später wird Er von Liam als Leibwächter bei einem speziellen Frachtauftrag für Oswald Stone rekrutiert und bekommt es in Miami sowohl mit dem Sabbat, als auch den Georgia Kingz zu tun, wobei Er einen von deren Männern während eines Gefechts tötet und sich damit die Rachsucht von Jared King persönlich zuzieht. Aufgrund mangelnder Perspektiven und weil Er dabei scheitert, sich der Geißel anzuschließen, will Er Atlanta hinter sich lassen, kehrt aber letztlich zurück, um seinen Kameraden Liam und seine Erzeugerin vor dem Jäger Shaw Vaikken zu retten. Dabei erkennt Er, dass seine Freunde Ihn bei den bevorstehenden Kämpfen um die Stadt brauchen werden und findet dadurch einen neuen Sinn in seinem Unleben. Er überlebt die nachfolgenden Auseinandersetzungen mit Shaw Vaikken, dem mächtigen Vampir Nylo di Marco und sogar eine Rückkehr nach Miami und einen erneuten Kampf mit dem Sabbat, sodass Er, mit Cara Jackson als neue Mentorin, endlich ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Brujah von Atlanta werden kann. In der Zweiten Staffel muss sich Ricardo mehr mit seinem neuen Status und seiner Rolle als Anwärter der Geißel auseinander setzen und findet sich in der, für Ihn unbekannten, politischen Landschaft der Welt der Dunkelheit wieder. Er muss einige schwere moralische Entscheidungen treffen, sich selbst als Brujah verbessern und erkennen, dass all seine Taten Konsequenzen haben, egal mit welchen Absichten Er diese auch trifft. Er steht schließlich an der Seite seiner Kameraden im aufkommenden Kampf mit der ominösen Organisation Ius Internecio und schließt sich letztlich auch dem Shadow's Network an, um die Stadt und seine Freunde, gegen die absolute Auslöschung zu verteidigen. Ricardo ist ein Mitglied der Lopez Familie und ein Angehöriger der Camarilla. Er ist überdies ein Mitbegründer der Sicherheitsfirma "Clark & Lopez Security" und ein Mitglied des Shadow's Network. Biografie Frühe Jahre Ricardo Lopez wurde am 13.09.1976 in Mexico City als einziges Kind von Luis Lopez und seiner Frau Maria Lopez geboren. Er verlebte den großen Teil seiner Kindheit in Mexiko und kam dort früh mit den zahlreichen Problemen der Stadt und des Landes, darunter die extreme Kriminalität und die Gewalt, in Kontakt. Als Ricardo bereits ein Jugendlicher war, erhielt sein Vater, ein promovierter Arzt, der bereits in den Jahren zuvor immer wieder zeitweise in Amerika gearbeitet hatte, eine dauerhafte Anstellung und letztlich konnten sowohl Er als auch die ganze Familie, einschließlich Ricardo, die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft erwerben und wanderten in die Staaten aus, wo Sie sich in Augusta in Georgia niederließen. Jahre als Polizist Als amerikanischer Staatsbürger konnte Ricardo schließlich eine Ausbildung bei der Polizei in Augusta beginnen und wurde schließlich ein Officer der örtlichen Polizeibehörde. Bei einem seiner ersten dortigen Einsätze war Er gezwungen, einen Freund von sich, Pedro Alvarez, festzunehmen, der im Verdacht stand, mit Drogen zu dealen und selbst eine große Menge davon zu besitzen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen wusste Ricardo mit Sicherheit, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Dennoch war Pedro einer seiner ersten Freunde nach seinem Weggang aus Mexiko gewesen und so musste sich Ricardo zwischen seiner Loyalität zu seinem Freund und seiner Pflicht als Polizist entscheiden. Jung und naiv wie Er war, wählte Er die Loyalität und ließ Alvarez entkommen. Dies wurde Ihm später zum Verhängnis, als die Staatsanwaltschaft Ihm seinen Verstoß nachweisen konnte. Da die Polizei in Atlanta schon lange über Notstand in Bezug auf die wachsende Kriminalität klagte, wurde Ricardo von Augusta ins Fulton County, direkt nach Atlanta, versetzt. Sein Vater, stets ein ehrenwerter Mann, empfand dies als Schande und brach jeglichen Kontakt zu seinem Sohn ab, als Dieser sich auf den Weg zu seiner neuen Dienststelle in Atlanta machte. Über viele Jahre führte Ricardo seine Pflichten bei der Polizei von Atlanta aus, stets bestrebt, seinen Fehler von einst nie zu wiederholen. Er arbeitete mit Matt Preslin als seinem direkten Partner zusammen, einem ehrbaren Mann. Auch pflegte Er gute Kontakte zu Lester Clark, einem anderen Cop, der in Atlanta in derselben Behörde stationiert war. Als später eine neue Staatsanwältin für sein Revier verantwortlich wurde, Chanette Baker, verliebten sich sowohl Ricardo, als auch Matt in die ambitionierte Juristin. Während Matt dies offen zeigte, behielt Ricardo seine Gefühle lieber für sich, was der Grund war, warum Sie niemals von seiner Zuneigung erfahren sollte. Über die Jahre waren Ricardo und Matt an vielen Ermittlungen beteiligt und setzten einige Kriminelle fest. Als einem von Ihnen, Jeremy Hopper, der Ausbruch gelang, plante Dieser, sich an Ricardo für die Gefangennahme und Verurteilung zu rächen. Er lauerte dem Polizisten nach dessen Dienstende im Parkhaus auf und feuerte drei Schüsse auf Diesen ab. Ricardo überlebte schwer verletzt, konnte jedoch nur durch eine sofortige Notoperation gerettet werden. Während Hopper wieder gefasst und eingesperrt wurde, kam Ricardo zu der Erkenntnis, wie unsicher die Gefängnisse eigentlich sind und wie gefährlich es für Zivilisten ist. Nach seiner Genesung quittierte Er schließlich seinen Dienst bei der Polizei und entschied sich, ins private Sicherheitsgeschäft einzusteigen. Während sein vormaliger Partner, Matt, weiterhin bei der Polizei verblieb, interessierte sich Lester bereits damals für die Geschäftsidee von Ricardo. Private Sicherheitsgeschäfte Ricardo gründete mit seinen Ersparnissen eine private Sicherheitsfirma. Dabei lag das Hauptaugenmerk auf der Beratung in Sicherheitsbelangen. Hierbei nützte Ricardo sein Wissen aus der Zeit bei der Polizei und aus seiner Jugend in Mexiko City, sodass Er, nachdem sich die Firma eine bestimmte Reputation erarbeitet hatte, öfters von der Stadtverwaltung in Sicherheitsfragen als Experte hinzugezogen wurde. Ricardo zeigte große Ambitionen in seiner neuen Tätigkeit. Dies ging soweit, dass Er sich tageweise in Gefängnisse einsperren ließ, um deren Ausbruchssicherheit in einer realen Umgebung testen und beurteilen zu können. Mit der Zeit wurde Ricardo immer besser in Sicherheitsfragen und ein Experte für den Umgang mit Schließtechnik aller Art. Durch seinen wachsenden Erfolg, trat schließlich sein alter Partner Lester Clark an Ihn heran und bot Ihm an, in seine Firma zu investieren, um ein richtiges Sicherheitsunternehmen daraus zu machen, welches auch andere Dienste anbieten sollte, wie Jobs als Leibwächter, Sicherheitsgewährleistung bei Veranstaltungen, Sicherheitstransporte und mehr. Ricardo war begeistert von der Idee und willigte letztlich ein. So gründeten die Beiden gemeinschaftlich die Firma "Clark & Lopez Security". Im Zuge seiner neuen Tätigkeit lernte Ricardo irgendwann den Waffenhändler Antonio Fernandez kennen. Obwohl Er den schmierigen Waffendealer nicht wirklich leiden konnte, erkannte Ricardo, dass Dieser Ihm die nötige Ausrüstung besorgen konnte, um in seinem Job noch effektiver zu werden, ein Umstand, den Ricardo letztlich akzeptierte und Geschäftsbeziehungen zu Fernandez zu pflegen begann. Im Laufe der Zeit erhielt das Duo dann vermehrt Aufträge einer wohlhabenden Geschäftsfrau aus Atlanta, Victoria Morgan. Diese war sehr zufrieden mit der Arbeit von Ricardo und mit der Zeit auch persönlich beeindruckt von Ihm. Ohne dass Ricardo oder Lester etwas davon ahnten, war Sie eine einflussreiche Kainitin in der Stadt und beschloss schließlich, dass Ricardo der perfekte Nachkomme wäre, da Sie durch seinen Erfolg Ihre eigene Reputation in der Stadt erheblich verbessern könnte. Das Unleben Unter dem Vorwand eines Geschäftsessens, um die weiteren Beziehungen zu besprechen, traf sich Victoria dann mit Ricardo. Die Gespräche verliefen gut und Ricardo schöpfte keinen Verdacht über das eigentliche Ziel von Victoria. Nach dem Essen lud Sie den Mexikaner dann mit zweideutigen Anspielungen in Ihr Apartment ein. Ricardo, der einer schönen Frau nie abgeneigt war, folgte Ihr arglos und schöpfte auch hier keinen Verdacht. In ihrem Apartment angekommen, zeigte Victoria dann Ihr wahres Gesicht und griff Ricardo an. Dieser versuchte zwar, sich zu verteidigen, doch trotz seiner körperlichen Kraft und all seines Trainings konnte Er der Brujah nichts entgegen setzen. Er wurde, nach heftiger Gegenwehr seinerseits, zu Boden geschlagen und schließlich schenkte Victoria Ihm den Kuss. Nach der Verwandlung erlebte Ricardo eine schwierige Zeit, da Er in seinem persönlichen Umfeld alles verloren hatte. Er musste nicht nur mit der Tatsache klarkommen, ein Vampir geworden zu sein, sondern auch, dass Er jeglichen Kontakt zu seinen sterblichen Freunden und seinem früheren Leben aufgeben musste. So tauchte Er unter und konnte auch seine Beschäftigung nicht mehr ausüben. Da Ihm somit das Einkommen fehlte, verlor Ricardo schließlich seine Bleibe und musste von seinem früheren Apartment in einen Trailerpark umziehen, wo Er einen alten, baufälligen Wohnwagen sein Eigen nannte. Während dieser Zeit gelangte Ricardo eines Abends in ein Diner, um nachzudenken und seine Sorgen in Kaffee zu ertränken. Dort lernte Er durch Zufall die Kellnerin Christina Black kennen, die zu dieser Zeit schwer drogenabhängig war und kaum Ihren Lebensunterhalt bestreiten konnte. Die Beiden tauschten sich den Abend über aus und erzählten sich gegenseitig von Ihren Sorgen und Nöten. Obgleich Ricardo Ihr nichts von seiner wahren Natur erzählen konnte, half es Ihm, mit Ihr über diverse andere Sorgen zu sprechen. Er kam später immer wieder ins Diner, um sich auszutauschen. Auch Christina halfen diese Gespräche, sodass Sie es schließlich schaffte, von den Drogen los zu kommen und ein anständiges Leben zu beginnen. Im Laufe der Zeit begann Ricardo dann, auch die Vorzüge seines neuen Daseins zu sehen. Er war stärker, schneller und ausdauernder als jeder Mensch, weswegen Er sich von Anfang an hauptsächlich auf die körperlichen Disziplinen der Vampire festlegte und diese zu trainieren begann. Seine anfängliche Abneigung gegenüber Victoria wandelte sich in eine Form von Dankbarkeit und Er begann, sein neues Leben zu akzeptieren. Während dieser Zeit hörte Er erstmals von der Geißel als exekutive Gewalt in der Gesellschaft der Vampire. Er fand, dass dies am ehesten zu Ihm passte und beschloss, daran zu arbeiten, selbst eines Tages Mitglied der Geißel zu werden. Da es Ricardo missfiel, nicht mehr an seinem eigenen Geschäft beteiligt zu sein, meldete Er sich eines Nachts bei seinem Partner, Lester Clark, zurück. Als Dieser den totgeglaubten Ricardo fragte, was geschehen und wo Er gewesen war, weihte Ricardo seinen sterblichen Geschäftspartner in seine neue Existenz ein. Als Victoria schließlich davon erfuhr, wurde Sie rasend und erklärte Ricardo, dass dies einen Bruch der Maskerade darstellt, was für Ihn und Lester zu einem Problem werden könnte. Doch der Mexikaner war überzeugt davon, dass Lester absolutes Stillschweigen in jeder Situation bewahren würde. Im Tausch für das Risiko einigten sich Ricardo und Lester darauf, dass Ersterer zu einem stillen Teilhaber der Firma werden sollte, da Er kaum noch aktive Aufgaben ausführen konnte. Er würde jedoch einen monatlichen Anteil aus dem Gewinn der Geschäfte erhalten. Nach diesem Vorkommnis entschied Victoria schließlich, dass Ricardo dringend einen Mentor benötigt, ehe Er noch offenkundiger die Maskerade brach. Sie arrangierte, dass Joseph Flynt der Mentor von Ricardo werden sollte, der bereits eine Gruppe anderer Kainiten betreute, da Sie selbst aufgrund Ihres Status in der Camarilla zu gebunden war, um immer ein Auge auf Ricardo zu haben. So lernte Ricardo schließlich Liam Skarsgård, Jake Carson und Pete Hodge kennen, die anderen Vampire, deren Mentor Joseph war. Nach und nach freundete Er sich mehr oder weniger mit den Dreien an, wobei Er bald eine besondere Partnerschaft mit Liam pflegte, der als Kurierfahrer immer wieder die Dienste und Hilfe von Ricardo in Anspruch nahm, vor allem dessen Fähigkeiten als Sicherheitsmann und Leibwächter. Obwohl die Beiden komplett unterschiedliche Ansichten in Bezug auf Moral vertraten, wurden die beiden gute Partner in etlichen Geschäften. Mit Ricardo als viertem Mitglied etablierte das Klüngel bald darauf den "Fiddler's Pub" als Ihren Treffpunkt zum regelmäßigen Austausch. Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta |-|Staffel I= |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Ricardo Lopez ist ein Mann mit einer einfach gestrickten Persönlichkeit. Trotz seiner muskulösen Erscheinung ist Er höflich, freundlich und umgänglich, ebenso warmherzig und zeigt eine starke Tendenz zu Mitgefühl und Anteilnahme gegenüber Anderen. Er ist stets bestrebt, zu helfen, wann immer es Ihm möglich ist und tut hierbei auch immer sein Bestes. Insbesondere gegenüber seinen Freunden ist Er absolut loyal und würde alles für diese tun, auch wenn Ihn dies selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringt, da Er auch fest der Überzeugung ist, dass seine Kameraden, insbesondere Liam, ohne Ihn nicht lange überleben würden. Er ist einer der wenigen Vampire, dessen Persönlichkeit und Verhaltensweisen sich nach dem Kuss nur wenig geändert haben, was jedoch auch seinem jungen Alter als Vampir geschuldet sein kann. War Er zuvor bereits eine warmherzige, wenn auch einfach gestrickte Person, so ist Er dies auch als Brujah noch, was Ihn jedoch häufig in Schwierigkeiten bringt und auf eine harte, mentale Probe stellt, da Er in der Welt der Dunkelheit konstant gezwungen ist, Dinge zu tun, die Ihn schwer belasten. Daher ist Er auch anfällig gegenüber dem Tier in sich, da seine menschlichen Gefühle und sein einfaches Gemüt Ihn oftmals mental schwach machen und es der Bestie in sich leicht fällt, durchzubrechen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Die größte Veränderung, die Ricardo in seiner Persönlichkeit durchgemacht ist, ist die unkontrollierte Wut, die allen Brujah innewohnt. So hat Er eine gewisse Tendenz zu Gewalt entwickelt, ebenso den Wunsch nach Vergeltung für Dinge, die Er persönlich als Unrecht empfindet. So plante Er eine Zeitlang in irrationaler Wut die Vernichtung seiner eigenen Erzeugerin, da Er sich ungerecht von Ihr behandelt fühlte und dies ändern wollte. Auch griff Er sogar, in einem Anfall von Wut, den Erstgeborenen seines Clans an und redete sich, bei einer anderen Gelegenheit, vor dem Rat der Erstgeborenen förmlich in Rage. Diese Ausbrüche sind selten und entsprechen eigentlich nicht Ricardo's Persönlichkeit, sind jedoch ein Hinweis auf seine tiefer sitzenden Emotionen und Empfindungen, die durch die Wut der Brujah an die Oberfläche gebracht werden. Auch nach dem Kuss legt Ricardo sehr viel Wert auf seine mexikanische Abstammung und ist überaus stolz auf diese. Obgleich vor vielen Jahren bereits eingebürgert, sieht Er sich selbst immer noch als Immigrant und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, seinen Status als Mexikaner zu betonen. Damit sorgt Er nicht selten für Irritationen, insbesondere bei Vampiren, die in den meisten Fällen wenig Wert auf ihre ursprüngliche Abstammung oder Ethnie legen. Dieses sehr menschliche Verhalten ist jedoch in Wirklichkeit auch ein mentaler Anker für Ricardo, der permanent fürchtet, zu einem gnadenlosen Monster zu werden, wenn Er zulässt, dass seine Menschlichkeit und die Erinnerung an sein Menschsein verblassen. Für Ricardo gibt es nahezu keine moralischen Grauzonen in seiner Sichtweise, da Er zumeist schlicht in Schwarz und Weiß denkt. Es gibt die richtigen Handlungen und die falschen. Ebenso gibt es für Ihn nur die "guten" Personen und die "Bösen", wobei Er dies von seinem persönlichen Standpunkt abhängig macht. So ließ Er bereits in der Vergangenheit einen Kriminellen entkommen, dessen Inhaftierung Er für nicht richtig hielt, da Er den Mann persönlich kannte. Das Gesetz ist Ihm seit diesem Vorfall stets ein moralischer Kompass gewesen, der Ihm zeigt, auf welchem Grat Er wandelt. War Er früher ein absolut moralischer Verfechter der Gesetze und hat dies insbesondere gegenüber Liam häufig betont, änderte sich diese Einstellung mit der Zeit jedoch, da Ricardo erkennen musste, dass es manchmal notwendig ist, Regeln und Gesetze zu brechen, wenn Er dafür etwas tun kann, dass Er als wirklich richtig empfindet. Da Ihm im Lauf der Zeit auch klar wurde, dass die Gesetze der Menschen für Vampire nicht allumfassend gelten können, will Er seitdem Mitglied der Geißel werden, um auch in der übernatürlichen Gesellschaft als Verfechter von Recht und Ordnung in Erscheinung treten zu können. Innerhalb seines Klüngels und auch bei anderen Personen die Ihn kennen ist Ricardo dafür berüchtigt, eine Sache niemals zu Ende zu denken. Fasst Er einen Plan, ist dieser stets nur halbwegs durchdacht und scheitert letztlich nicht selten an ungeplant auftretenden Ereignissen oder der Tatsache, dass der Brujah ab einem bestimmten Punkt schlicht nicht weitergedacht hat und dann improvisieren muss. Diese Schwäche wird Ihm konstant zum Verhängnis, da Sie Ricardo permanent in vertrackte Situationen bringt, aus denen Er zumeist nur durch die Hilfe von Anderen oder durch für Ihn ungünstige Verhältnisse entkommen kann. Da Er sich dieser Unzulänglichkeit selbst bewusst ist, fasst Er nicht selten gar keine eigenen Pläne, sondern überlässt dies Liam und Anderen, während Er mehr als ausführendes Organ in Erscheinung tritt, worin Er auch seine wahre Stärke sieht. Erscheinung Ricardo's Erscheinung entspringt in vielen Punkten dem klassischen Archetyp des Brujah, den viele Vampire im Kopf haben, wenn Sie an den Clan denken. Er ist ein muskulöser, breit gebauter und beinahe schon athletischer Mann, mit einer enormen physischen Präsenz und einer stattlichen und teilweise einschüchternden Erscheinung. Obgleich Er mit einer Körpergröße von nur 1,73 Meter nicht sonderlich groß ist, kompensiert Er dies mit seinem athletischen Körperbau, der sich hauptsächlich durch ein überaus breites Kreuz, sowie enorme Oberarme auszeichnet. Seine Gesichtszüge sind überdies maskulin und kantig, was zu seiner grimmigen Erscheinung beiträgt. Er ist lateinamerikanischer Abstammung, was deutlich an seiner dunkleren Hautfarbe und seinen kohlschwarzen, kurzen Haaren erkennbar ist. Seine kurzen Haare trägt Er zumeist gepflegt und mittels Haargel zu einer stacheligen Frisur gekämmt. Er hat einen legeren und meist eher unauffälligen Kleidungsstil. So trägt Er häufig einfache Jeans und Shirts, die jedoch stets körperbetont sind, um seine muskulöse Erscheinung entsprechend hervorheben zu können. Bei seltenen Gelegenheiten und Anlässen trägt Er auch feinere Kleidung in Form von Anzügen, in welcher Er, bedingt durch seine breit gebaute Erscheinung, ebenfalls äußerst gut aussieht. Auf Jacken und ähnliches verzichtet Er zumeist gänzlich, da Er als Vampir ohnehin nicht friert und trotz des eher kühleren Klimas in Atlanta kaum Verwendung dafür findet. Als Accessoire trägt Er eine Aztekenhalskette, die Er in einem Ethno-Shop erworben hatte, damit Dayana Valerian den Schutzzauber gegen Thaumaturgie darauf legen konnte. Auch wenn der Zauber inzwischen verflogen ist, trägt Er die Halskette weiterhin, da Er Sie überaus kleidsam findet. Ricardo trägt stets Waffen bei sich, da Ihm dies als ehemaliger Cop eine Gewohnheit ist und auch bedingt durch die Tatsache, dass Er als Sterblicher bereits einmal auf der Straße niedergeschossen worden ist. Seine Beretta trägt Er meist an seiner Jeans unter seinem Shirt versteckt und führt auch immer einen Taser in seiner Hosentasche mit sich. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Ricardo besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines Kainiten. * '''Unsterblichkeit:' Vampire altern nicht und leiden nicht unter den Erscheinungen fortschreitenden Alters sowie körperlichem Verfall. Ihr Körper verbleibt immer am Stand, den Er zum Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung hatte. Werden Sie nicht getötet, können Sie damit theoretisch ewig leben. * Beschleunigte Regeneration: Vampire besitzen eine übernatürliche Regenerationskraft und können sich von nicht-tödlichen Wunden schnell erholen und Ihren Körper wieder in den unversehrten Ursprungszustand zurück versetzen. * Hohe Konstitution: Alle Vampire können körperliche Schäden und Wunden einstecken, die einen Menschen töten würden. Die meisten Schusswunden, Schnittverletzungen und andere Schäden können einen Vampir zwar einschränken, jedoch nicht permanent aufhalten. Ferner erleiden Vampire keine Erschöpfungszustände, wie Müdigkeit oder Atemlosigkeit, wie es bei Menschen der Fall ist. * Blutecho: Wenn Er das Blut eines Menschen trinkt, kann ein Vampir manchmal dessen jüngste, zumeist prägende, Erlebnisse in Form von Visionen noch einmal erleben und so mehr über die Person erfahren. Außerdem kann Er bestimmte Gemütszustände im Blut herausschmecken, was Ihn manchmal selbst beeinflusst. * Bluterhöhung (Disziplin): Durch Einsatz seines Blutes kann ein Vampir seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten für eine begrenzte Zeit über sein normales Maximum hinaustreiben und damit physische Höchstleistungen vollbringen. Fähigkeiten Ricardo besitzt die typischen Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs von Clan Brujah. Aufgrund seiner Polizeiausbildung und seiner jahrelangen Berufserfahrung im Sicherheitsbereich ist Ricardo versiert und ausgebildet im Umgang mit diversen, unterschiedlichen Schusswaffen sowie dem Knacken und Umgehen von Sicherheitssystemen und sogar dem Entschärfen von Sprengsätzen. Diese Ausbildung verleiht Ihm im Kampf oftmals signifikante Vorteile und erlaubt Ihm, trotz seines jungen Alters als Vampir, auch gegen weitaus stärkere und ältere Kainiten zu bestehen und standzuhalten. Auch hat Ricardo außerordentliche Schmerztoleranz in verschiedenen Situationen gezeigt, da Er enormen Schaden einstecken kann, was Er nicht zuletzt seinem robusten Körperbau verdankt. * Polizei-/Sicherheitsausbildung: Ricardo war jahrelang als Cop im Einsatz und hat eine Ausbildung an der Waffe, sowie im Entschärfen von Sprengsätzen genossen. Auch hat Er Techniken der Forensik gelernt und weiß genau, wie man eine Ermittlung beginnt und auf welche Details man achten muss, um Informationen über Tatorte zu finden oder Gegebenheiten zu rekonstruieren. Als Sicherheitsfachmann mit dem Schwerpunkt des Ausbrechens aus Gefängnissen hat Er überdies gelernt, wie man Sicherheitssysteme umgehen und sich Zutritt an bestimmten Orten verschaffen kann. Darüber hinaus weiß Er genau, wie Alarmanlagen entschärft und Überwachungskameras umgangen und getäuscht werden können. * Ausdauernder Kämpfer: Bei diversen Gelegenheiten hat Ricardo gezeigt, dass Er enorme Mengen an Schmerz und Verwundungen einstecken kann, ohne in die Knie zu gehen. Er wurde gefoltert und mehrfach beinahe tot geprügelt, hat es jedoch immer wieder geschafft, erneut aufzustehen und sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Viele seiner Feinde vermuten hinter dieser Widerstandskraft die Disziplin Seelenstärke, tatsächlich ist es jedoch ausschließlich Ricardo's eigene Ausdauer und Schmerztoleranz, die Ihm die Kraft verleiht, sich auch nach dem Einstecken schwerster Treffer immer aufs Neue zu erheben. * Geschwindigkeit (Disziplin; Stufe III): Trotz seines jungen Alters hat Ricardo bereits eine der körperlichen Disziplinen, Geschwindigkeit, auf ein sehr fortgeschrittenes Level trainiert. Da Er von dem Potenzial dieser Fähigkeit immer am meisten beeindruckt war, hat Er in die Entwicklung und den Ausbau seiner Kräfte in dieser Gabe am meisten Zeit investiert. So hat Er die Fähigkeit, immer in Gleichgewicht und Balance zu bleiben, was Ihm sogar ermöglicht, problemlos über Dächer zu sprinten und kann sich mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit zwischen zwei Punkten bewegen, ohne dass die meisten Feinde Ihn erwischen können. Selbst der uralte Nylo di Marco war nicht in der Lage, Ihn zu packen, als Er mit dieser Kraft die Flucht ergriffen hat. Er hat sogar eine so enorme Schnelligkeit gezeigt, dass Er glatte Hauswände einfach hinaufrennen oder sich über vertikale Flächen hinwegbewegen kann. * Stärke (Disziplin; Stufe I): '''Die enorme Körperkraft seines Clans ist auch Ricardo eine wertvolle Unterstützung im Kampf. Sie verleiht seinen Fäusten eine enorme Durchschlagskraft und ergänzt sich perfekt mit seiner ohnehin schon enormen körperlichen Kraft. So kann Er Schläge landen, welche die Organe und Knochen von Sterblichen problemlos brechen können, was Ihm gestattet, schwächere Gegner ohne Waffen oder größeren Aufwand unschädlich machen zu können. Schwächen Ricardo besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Vampirs von Clan Brujah. Der größte Schwachpunkt von Ricardo sind seine schwachen mentalen Eigenschaften, die in starkem Kontrast zu seiner enormen Körperkraft stehen. So ist Er anfällig für Manipulation und geistige Kontrolle, aber auch gegenüber dem Tier in sich selbst. Darüber hinaus besitzt Er einige übernatürliche Schwächen, die Ihm teilweise auch selbst nicht bekannt sind. * '''Feuer/Sonnenlicht: Vampire können sich nur Nachts bewegen und sind tagsüber nichts anderes als ruhende Leichen. Bei direktem Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht gehen ihre Körper in Flammen auf. Feuer ist allgemein tödlich für die Untoten, da es den Körper eines Vampirs restlos zerstört. * Bluthunger: Vampire benötigen Blut als Antrieb ihres übernatürlichen Daseins. Der Hunger in Ihnen wächst kontinuierlich an und wird stetig stärker. Erhält ein Vampir nicht regelmäßig Blut, verfällt Er in eine blutrünstige Raserei oder in Starre. * Enthauptung: Wird der Kopf eines Vampirs von dessen Körper getrennt, stirbt Er unverzüglich den endgültigen Tod. * Herz-Extraktion: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs aus dessen Körper entfernt, stirbt Er unverzüglich den endgültigen Tod. Eine solche Wunde kann im Normalfall nicht regeneriert werden. * Wahrer Glauben: Menschen, die über wahren Glauben verfügen, können diesen gegen einen Vampir richten, dessen übernatürliche Kräfte vollständig negieren und Ihn faktisch wehrlos machen. * Pfählung: Die meisten Vampire werden durch einen Pflock ins Herz lediglich in Starre versetzt, doch Ricardo teilt die klassische Schwäche der Untoten aus der Folklore. Ein Pflock durchs Herz wird Ihn endgültig töten, eine Tatsache, die Ihm natürlich selbst nicht bewusst ist. * Brodelnde Wut (Clanschwäche): Ricardo leidet erheblich unter der Schwäche seines Clans, der erheblich gesteigerten Aggression, die Ihm immer wieder Probleme bereitet. So hat Er bereits in ungünstigen Momenten die Kontrolle über sich verloren und einen Sterblichen mitten auf der Straße in Stücke gerissen, seinen Erstgeborenen angegriffen oder sogar offen ausgesprochen, seine Erzeugerin umbringen zu wollen. Zumeist haben Ihn diese Ausbrüche in erhebliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. * Mentale Schwäche: Der junge Brujah ist anfällig für Geistestricks aller Art und Manipulationen seines Verstands. Als einfach gestrickte Persönlichkeit neigt Er dazu, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und ringt stärker mit dem Tier in sich als viele andere Vampire seines Alters. Er fällt oft in Raserei, richtet dabei schreckliche Dinge an und muss später mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen, was Ihn immer weiter in eine Abwärtsspirale aus Blut, Verzweiflung und Hunger treibt. Obgleich Er hart daran arbeitet, ist Ricardo selbst nicht sicher, ob es Ihm jemals gelingen wird, kontrolliert und diszipliniert genug zu sein, um als Vampir ein höheres Alter zu erreichen. * Rebellion (Blutschwäche): Auch Ricardo trägt den Makel von Clan Brujah in sich, der Ihn zu ständiger Rebellion gegenüber Autoritäten und dem Status Quo antreibt. Dies steht in Kontrast mit seiner sonstigen Weltanschauung und seinem Bestreben, sich immer an Gesetze und Vorschriften zu halten. Dennoch kann Er sich dem Blut nicht verweigern und gerät damit oftmals mit der Obrigkeit in Konflikt, seien es nun Gesetze, Autoritätspersonen oder das Machgefüge einer Stadt an sich. Beziehungen Ricardo & Matt Der Polizist Matt Preslin ist einer von Ricardo's besten und ältesten Freunden. Jahrelang arbeiteten die Beiden direkt zusammen und waren als Cops und Partner auf den Straßen von Atlanta unterwegs. Diverse Fälle und Verbrechen haben die Beiden gemeinsam aufgeklärt und dabei ein großes gegenseitiges Vertrauen entwickelt. Diese Freundschaft hat sogar die Tatsache überlebt, dass Matt letztlich die Staatsanwältin Chanette Baker geheiratet hat, auf die auch Ricardo ein Auge geworfen hatte. Selbst nach seiner Vampirwerdung steht Ricardo noch in engem Kontakt zu Matt, der oftmals blauäugig darüber hinwegsieht, dass sein ehemaliger Partner sich inzwischen mehr auf der anderen Seite des Gesetzes bewegt, als Ihm selbst lieb ist. Ricardo & Chanette Die Staatsanwältin Chanette Baker war einstmals Ricardo's Vorgesetzte und Er hatte, von Anfang an, ein Auge auf die attraktive Juristin geworfen. Aufgrund seiner ständigen Verfehlungen und Fehltritte bei der Polizei war Er Ihr jedoch mehr ein Dorn im Auge und merkte recht schnell, dass Sie keine großen Stücke auf Ihn hält, weswegen Er seine Gefühl stets geheim gehalten hatte. Sein Partner Matt heiratete Chanette später und auch wenn Er dadurch noch immer mit der Staatsanwältin in Kontakt steht und Sie Ihn an die sterbliche Emotion der Liebe erinnert, die Er einstmals für Sie fühlte, hat Er dennoch längst aufgegeben, noch Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ricardo & Christina Christina Black ist eine Kellnerin aus einem Diner, in welchem Ricardo eine Zeitlang häufig verkehrt hatte. Als arme Frau aus der Unterschicht war Sie drogensüchtig und hochverschuldet, als Ricardo Sie, in seiner Anfangszeit als Vampir, erstmals traf. Die Beiden tauschten sich über Ihre Probleme aus und auch, wenn Ricardo Sie nicht in sein Geheimnis einweihen konnte, fand Er doch eine Seelenverwandte, die Ihm dabei half, mit den anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten als Kainit klarzukommen. Inzwischen hat Er nur noch sporadischen Kontakt mit Christina, freut sich jedoch immer noch über jede Gelegenheit, sich mit Ihr austauschen zu können. Ricardo & Lester Lester Clark war ein Polizist und Arbeitskollege von Ricardo, bis Er später bereit war, in Ricardo's neues Konzept als Sicherheitsfachmann zu investieren. Seinem Engagement ist die Gründung von Clark & Lopez Security maßgeblich zu verdanken. Jahrelang arbeiteten die Beiden als gleichberechtigte Partner zusammen und wurden überdies gute Freunde. Als Er zum Vampir wurde, konnte Ricardo seine Arbeit nicht länger ausüben und musste zu einem stillen Teilhaber des Unternehmens werden. Zu diesem Zweck weihte Er Lester in sein Geheimnis ein, was das tiefe Vertrauen, welches Er in Ihn hat, zum Ausdruck bringt. Lester bewahrte Ricardo's Geheimnis über viele Jahre und unterstützte den Brujah immer, so gut es ging. Erst als der ehemalige Polizist in eine persönliche Krise gerät und schwer erkrankt, entwickelt Er eine enorme Wut auf Ricardo, der sich scheinbar nicht für seine Belange interessiert und Ihm nicht zur Seite steht. Er hat seitdem auch damit begonnen, Ricardo seine übernatürliche Macht und Unsterblichkeit zu neiden und hat sich deshalb mit Ius Internecio zusammengetan, nachdem Er den Versprechungen von Seleen Blackwood erlegen ist. Seitdem ist die Freundschaft der Beiden zerbrochen, doch sind viele Dinge zwischen Ihnen noch immer unausgesprochen. Ricardo & Victoria Victoria Morgan ist die Erzeugerin von Ricardo und ehemals Geschäftspartnerin von Ihm. Beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten als Sicherheitsfachmann entwickelte Sie ein persönliches Interesse an Ihm und schenkte Ihm den Kuss, um durch seine Talente und Erfolge Ihren eigenen Status in der Vampirgesellschaft zu verbessern. Als dies schließlich nicht gelang, begann Sie Ricardo als Enttäuschung zu sehen und zunehmend auch als Gefahr für Ihre eigene Reputation. Ricardo indes entwickelte eine zunehmende Ablehnung gegenüber Victoria, als Ihm klar wurde, dass Sie Ihn nur unzulänglich in seinem neuen Zustand unterwiesen und viele seiner Probleme mit verschuldet hatte. Beide führten eine Zeitlang eine Fehde miteinander und auch, wenn sich die Wogen mittlerweile geglättet haben, erholte sich die Beziehung von Victoria und Ricardo nicht mehr. Inzwischen gehen Beide getrennte Wege und nur noch wenig verbindet Sie. Ricardo & Cara Cara Jackson wurde, als Oberhaupt der Geißel von Atlanta, zu Ricardo's Mentorin und Vormund bestimmt, nachdem Dieser vermehrt die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte und offenbar wurde, dass Er nur unzulänglich in den Gebräuchen der Kainiten unterwiesen ist. Sie bildet Ihn an mehreren Fronten zugleich aus: Zum Einen will Sie einen richtigen Brujah aus Ihm machen und Ihm zeigen, was es bedeutet, ein Angehöriger des Clans zu sein, zum Anderen soll Er darin ausgebildet werden, der Geißel beizutreten. Um Ihn zu kontrollieren ist Ricardo inzwischen auch blutsgebunden an Cara und allein schon deswegen loyal, doch entspringt seine Loyalität auch zu einem gewissen Grad aus der Tatsache, dass Er großen Respekt für Cara empfindet und zu schätzen weiß, wie geduldig Sie mit Ihm ist und auch, dass Er von Ihr endlich lernen kann, was es bedeutet, dem Clan Brujah anzugehören. Ricardo & Joseph Als ehemaliger Mentor von Ricardo hatte Joseph das schwere Los, dem ungebührlichen Brujah das richtige Verhalten beizubringen, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte, als dem Tremere lieb war. Er musste rasch erkennen, dass Ricardo ein schwieriger Fall ist, weswegen Er bald Abstand nahm und damit begann, dessen "Erziehung" seinem Klüngel zu überlassen. Dennoch war Er bereit, Ricardo in verschiedenen, schwierigen Situationen, beizustehen. Dies bereute Er jedoch zumeist schnell, da Er damit in die Probleme und Angelegenheiten des jungen Vampirs hineingeriet. Seitdem Ricardo Cara zugewiesen wurde, ist Joseph von seiner Bürde als Mentor befreit und pflegt nur noch einen höflichen, wenn auch kühlen Umgang mit dem heißblütigen Ricardo, der Ihm wiederum nicht vertraut und beständig denkt, dass der Tremere etwas im Schilde führt. Ricardo & Liam Liam Skarsgård ist Ricardo's bester Freund und Geschäftspartner, seitdem Er zum Vampir geworden ist. Beide arbeiten regelmäßig zusammen, seit Sie, unter der Mentorenschaft von Joseph Flynt, Teil desselben Klüngels geworden sind. Zwar teilen die Beiden nur wenige Ansichten und sind komplett unterschiedlich in Ihren Verhaltensweisen, doch genau diese Unterschiede sorgen dafür, dass Sie sich als Team gut ergänzen. Ricardo sieht in Liam einen guten Freund, der jedoch einen selbstzerstörerischen Pfad beschreitet. Um zu verhindern, dass der Ventrue am Ende in der ewigen Verdamnis endet, sieht es Ricardo als seine Pflicht, Ihm beizustehen und Ihn zu unterstützen, wenn immer nötig. Im Gegenzug akzeptiert Liam den Brujah, trotz all seiner Schwächen und Probleme und ist seinerseits bereit, Ihm immer zu helfen. Die unterschiedlichen Ansichten sind gelegentlich Diskussionsherde zwischen den Beiden, doch im Ernstfall können Sie sich blind aufeinander verlassen und wissen Ihre gegenseitigen Stärken enorm zu schätzen. Ricardo & Jared Gegenüber dem Boss der Georgia Kingz zeigt Ricardo eine tiefe Ablehnung, welche Er dem Sterblichen entgegen bringt. War Er bei der ersten Begegnung mit dem Gangsterboss noch positiv von diesem angetan und zog sogar in Erwägung, für Ihn zu arbeiten, ändere sich deren Beziehung später grundlegend. Nachdem Er zwei Mal von Jared King gefangen genommen und gefoltert wurde, entwickelte Er eine tiefe Abscheu gegenüber dem Gangster und ist heute nicht mehr bereit, Diesem auch nur zuzuhören oder sich in dessen Gegenwart aufzuhalten. Er will nichts mit Jared zu tun haben und würde jede Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, Diesen zu töten oder Ihm anderweitig zu schaden. Er hält es für einen Fehler, dass Liam ein Bündnis mit Ihm eingegangen ist, doch hat Er gegenwärtig keine Wahl, als selbst Teil dieses Bündnisses zu sein, um die Bedrohung für Atlanta abwenden zu können. Dennoch ist Ricardo fest überzeugt davon, dass Jared King nicht zu trauen ist und so bleibt Er wachsam und rechnet in jeder Sekunde mit dessen Verrat. Trivia * Ricardo's Lieblingsessen sind Tacos in allen Variationen und Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, zu erwähnen, wenn es irgendwo Tacos zu kaufen gibt oder Er diese auf einer Speisekarte sieht. * Das musikalische Thema von Ricardo ist "Burning Heart" von der Gruppe Survivors. * Ricardo meldet sich am Telefon grundsätzlich mit dem Spruch "Bei Lopez", was nicht selten für Irritationen sorgt. Im Laufe der Zeit ist dies zu einem Running Gag und einem Catchphrase von Ricardo geworden. * Ricardo's Erscheinung basiert auf dem professionellen Wrestler und Sportler Jòse Alberto Rodriguez, der unter dem Ringnamen Alberto Del Rio bei WWE Auftritte hatte und außerhalb davon mit dem Ringnamen Alberto El Patron in Erscheinung tritt. * Ricardo hat seine Unterkunft in einem Apartment in den Hunter Hills, einem real existierenden Stadtteil im Westen von Downtown Atlanta. Das Motto des Stadtteils "One Community, One Family" lässt sich auch auf Ricardo's Beziehung zu den Brujah und seinem Klüngel interpretieren. * Aus Angewohnheit seiner Zeit bei der Polizei führt Ricardo immer einen Taser bei sich, zusätzlich zu etwaigen Schusswaffen. Oft wurde Ihm bereits gesagt, dass ein Taser einen Kainiten in keinem Fall aufhalten könnte, doch das hält Ihn nicht davon ab, diese Bewaffnung weiterhin zu führen und einzusetzen. * Ricardo's Deckname "Ramirez Alvarez", den Er eigentlich bei seiner vorzeitigen Rückkehr nach Atlanta führen wollte, ist niemals innerhalb der Handlung von Ihm genannt worden, da die Umstände seine geplante Tarnung unmöglich machten. Daher kennt Ihn Niemand unter diesem Namen. Kategorie:Protagonisten